five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Buzzsaw
Sharder "Delta" Buzzsaw is one of the 5 main robot enemies in both the Original and the Chaotic Storyline. He serves as a secondary threat and second in command to Alpha. Character Bio Post-Creation Sharder Buzzsaw was invented and created by the Shadotic Corporation as a both a mindless killing machine as well as a Misfit. His goal was to kill those that stand in his way to objectives, which was to convert any misfits to their cause, whether they liked it or not. He has an adoptable daughter that he was assigned to take care of for the Corporation to study how great they would get along. It would soon succeed. Now serving at the hands of the Corporation, Delta proceeded with missions while slaughtering those who disturbed him or his forest, given that he has antlers to serve as a moose-like robot. Today, he roams the forests, looking for anyone or anything that chooses to disturb his domain. Meanwhile, he records and relays information to the Corporation, who decide his next course of action. Appearance Original Storyline He has the design to look like a moose, having the brown color and antlers. He wears a green cap like his previous design. He has a round body as well. Chaotic Storyline ''' TBA Personality '''Original Storyline Sharder acts like your next door neighbor. However, he can be awkward and a bit shy at times. He would stutter in his words when all of the attention is towards him. Despite that, he still won't hesitate to either kill the guard or listen to Bracer's orders. Like earlier, he loves to build things. Chairs, tables, buildings. Anything you can imagine, Sharder is there to build it. No one knows where he got those tools, but news about a robbed house rings a bell. Chaotic Storyline With the series revamped and the Chaos World gaining a new God, Delta is now a soulless and empty machine who stops at nothing to achieve his objectives. He doesn't let simple obstacles get in his way and will often attack those who interfere with his tasks. He maintains being the engineer and inventor of the SC, but focuses more on killing his enemies than worry about simple and meek matters. In League With Alpha Delta does everything he can to praise and appease the Chaos King. These two have the closest team relationships than any other bots on the force. Though, Alpha's status often scares Delta to submission, knowing that he can be melted down with the wrong choice of words. Echo Combining intelligence AI with one another is quite the unexpected result. These two are aggressive towards one another, but will set aside their differences for a common enemy. But once the threat is eliminated, these two go back to being neutral to one another. Beta Sharder is very wary of Beta when she is in the area as she has been known to make advances towards him despite his harem herd and his own daughter being present. Due to Beta's specialty of being quiet and precise, Delta is often looking around to ensure she isn't in the area or she will have to a buzzsaw to the neck. Bravo These two are at least on decent terms. Delta tires of Bravo's advances towards him as well. She really makes Delta want to murder her the second he's given the chance. But, he knows better and reserves his annoyance. When it comes to territory, Bravo simply doesn't care for it, thus making Delta even more agitated towards her. Trivia He's the first boss enemy to appear in the upcoming Project Rupture. His abilities range from regeneration of lost limbs to his metallic body to using his saw weapons on his arms. He has a daughter and several antler girls to assist him in finding the player He serves in the battle to eradicate humans from the planet He's the first character to have his information revamped Sharder is one of Shadowboy192's favorite character, to which Sharder says "Thank you" Times changed, now this world isn't of your own anymore.... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blueflame's Property